


Yours. Mine. Ours.

by DittyWrites



Series: My Shiny Teeth And Me [3]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Body Worship, Human/Monster Romance, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: A moment of insecurity leads to Venom showing Eddie EXACTLY how much he loves the body he is in.(AKA Symbrock - Body Worship)





	Yours. Mine. Ours.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback lmao. New fandom for me so I do appreciate everything and anything. Or come find me at acapelladitty.tumblr.com where I do accept prompts xx

Sometimes, in the quiet of the early morning, Eddie was lucky enough to awake before his partner.

If consciousness came to him and he was not immediately greeted with a gruff 'good morning' or soft, welcoming purr then he knew that Venom was still asleep within him. For the rare moments that he did sleep. Eddie found that if he concentrated enough, he could feel the 'hum' of the sleeping symbiote, like a radiator running through the back of his mind, which indicated that he was alone for the moment.

It was a good time for reflection and one of the few times he had the opportunity to think without a second opinion being present.

And Eddie was never one to pass up a good opportunity.

His thoughts, as always, drifted straight to the entity which slept within him.

His symbiote. His partner. His _love._

Fear had quickly dissolved into acceptance which then bloomed into love as their new shared existence took shape. Venom knew him, understood him at his very core, and never once demanded he change anything of himself, save for the introduction of human flesh to his diet. A price which Eddie had set _very_ strict boundaries to but was willing to accept. He accepted his symbiote as much as it accepted him and with that acceptance came equality; for everything he shared he was given in return as he experienced both the memories and emotions of his partner.

They shared a body and a mind, two separate entities made whole within a single body.

His body.

Venom had developed a preference for sleeping nude and Eddie was not fussed enough to contest it so, glancing downwards, Eddie was greeted by the sight of his naked form and the gut which protruded from it. While not greatly overweight, he could definitely do with losing a few pounds and gaining some definition. His abs non-existent, his stomach was rounded by a lifetime of beer and bad health. Same with his legs and arms.

Normally, such a thing didn't bother him, he'd long come to terms with the fact that he was something of a lazy bastard where fitness and healthcare were concerned, but recently he had been afflicted by the slightest guilt that he was not providing as good as host body as he could be.

Prodding at the soft flesh of his stomach, Eddie was so distracted within his thoughts that he almost missed the warmth alighting in his chest which signified that his partner had awakened.

**Morning, Eddie.**

“Morning, love.” Eddie responded out loud, still preferring to use verbal communication over mental. “Sleep well?”

 **Yeah. Breakfast?** As always, food was a priority and Eddie chuckled at the child-like enthusiasm.

“If you want. What are we going to have?” Allowing Venom to pick the meal was always a risk but Eddie supposed there was a much more limited scope for things to go wrong.

 **Everything.** Venom growled, before pausing. **Plus more bacon. We want it raw. Not that crispy shit you like.**

Thinking of his earlier contemplations, Eddie shook his head slightly.

“No extra bacon today. I'm not feeling it.”

 **Hrrm.** A noise of contemplation as Venom found himself unusually denied. **Why?**

Eddie kept his thoughts as steady as possible to not give the game away.

“I'm just not super hungry.” He lied. “Want some extra tomatoes? You liked those last time.” An attempt to placate.

“ **Liar.”**

The odd sensation of being searched entered Eddies' mind and he fought back a sigh as he knew he was going to be rumbled. It was a difficult feeling to describe as Venom combed through his thoughts for the deception but to Eddie it was similar to the gentle caress which a scholar reserved for a particularly rare book as they turned each valuable page.

Bingo.

 **There is nothing wrong with this body, Eddie.** Venom commented in a surprised tone as the truth revealed itself to his investigations. **If there was, we would fix it.** **We keep this body perfect.**

“I know. I know.” Eddie soothed quickly, sensing the growing indignation of his partner at the implication he had not been taking care of his host. “But c'mon, we both know this,” he grabbed a handful of his gut, “isn't exactly the best shap-”

 **This body is perfect and we love it. Size means nothing and we are strong enough to not need more muscle.** Venom cut in, his unhappiness clear, and Eddie could almost hear the pout. **We could not ask for a better host or body.**

Knowing that his opinion was not going to be considered, Eddie kept his mouth shut instead of arguing. When it came to their relationship, Venom would not be dissuaded from certain...opinions.

**We will show you.**

“Huh?” That grabbed Eddies' attention as a feeling of determination, not his own, settled in his chest and warmed him.

**We will show you why we love this body.**

“You don't have t-” Eddies' protest were cut off as control of his arms was taken from him as they were thrust above his head, the wet sensation of symbiote emerging from his wrists to secure them in place against the headboard. Heat pooled in his lower gut as he sensed where this was headed. “Look, as mu-”

The wet sensation now emerged from his neck as the familiar sight of Venoms' face manifested before his own.

**Shut up, Eddie. Now we speak. You listen.**

Following his instructions with a petulant eye-roll, Eddie remained silent.

Growling his appreciation, Venom inched forward enough to press a quick kiss atop Eddies' lips at the willing submission before retreating again into their body leaving Eddie with a growing feeling of arousal as he felt the wicked intentions of partner rattling around his head.

 **You are our host, Eddie, and we enjoy this body.** As Venom spoke, small tendrils emerged from Eddies' side and slowly slithered their way across his exposed torso, caressing every inch of skin as the breath caught in his throat. **We love every bit of roundness and each fleshy part, so enticing and delicious.**

The tendrils slithered lower.

 **We love these legs.** They coiled around his upper thighs, the ends tickling the sensitive flesh behind his knees and causing him to squirm. **Strong enough to support us even without our help, but with our help they are beautiful and even more powerful.**

One of the tendrils on his chest flicked playfully at his nipple and Eddie gasped in surprise as it continued to tease him before moving on to the other.

 **This body responds to us without thinking.** Both nipples now hardened to points, the tendril split into two and each part wrapped itself around one, pinching it roughly enough to elicit a soft moan from their owner. **With just a few small movements we can feel the pleasure that it brings you, and therefore brings us.**

It was true.

With their love had come sex and their sex was almost too much for Eddies' fragile mind to comprehend. Pleasure for one was pleasure for the other and the joining of these sensations within the one mind was like pouring fuel onto fire in a continuous loop until into exploded into nothing but pure, almost unbearable, pleasure.

Sensing Eddies' wandering thoughts, Venom moved on.

**Yours. Mine. Ours.**

The attention to his nipples never ceasing, a new tug of fire pulled at Eddies' lower gut as the sensation of wet warmth emerged from his upper thighs and a thin tentacle encircled the base of his rock-hard cock.

“Venom!” He gasped. “Oh my god-”

 **Not quite.** Venom smirked at his own smart-ass comment before pulling his head from Eddies' body once more, a few inches away from his twitching cock. **But I might as well be. This flesh is our flesh to protect and do what we want with.**

Drawing out his tongue, he placed it against the base of Eddies' cock, drawing a moan from the restrained body as it attempted to buck against him, and slowly slid it up the hard member.

For Eddie, it was torture. The tendril on his cock keeping him hard had also increased the sensitivity of his dick and the wet tongue of his beloved was amplified and almost enough to make him come right then and there.

 **Not yet, Eddie.** Venom warned as he continued to lick and nibble at Eddies' cock, the pleasure he could feel rocketing through his love spurning him on. **You don't get anything until we say so.**

“Fuck!” Eddie gasped as Venom hit a particularly sensitive spot just below his cock head, a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead as he twisted his head from side to side. The unbearable smoothness of Venoms' tongue was almost like silicone and he vaguely wondered if that was a conscious choice. However, no quicker had the thought passed his mind that his hips bucked to the sky as he issued a strangled yelp.

**Great idea, Eddie.**

The smoothness of the tongue was gone, replaced by a roughness which was similar to that of a cat, and the sensation of the textured tongue on his sensitive cock was causing him to jerk uncontrollably. A jerking which hit a fevered high as Venom flicked the end of his tongue across the tip of his dick, tasting his pre-cum and assaulting the unbearably sensitive head.

**We love this body. We love how easily it responds to us. How much we move as one. How much pleasure we can bring and _feel_ from it. Not two, one.**

“Please- please. Just, _fuck_!” Eddie garbled, unable to form coherent thoughts as the mixed sensations against his cock and nipples caused sparks to fly behind his eyes as he approached his orgasm. “Venom. Love!” The one thing on his mind. “VENOM!”

 **Come for me, Eddie.** Venom purred, taking the entire length into his mouth and burying Eddie to the hilt.. His flexibility allowed him to continue licking away even as he held Eddie within him to suck him dry.

Eddie, for his part, needed absolutely no further pushing as his toes curled and the heat in his gut boiled over as he came into the warm mouth which was continuing to pleasure him even as it milked every drop of his seed from his pulsing cock.

Their pleasure was so intertwined that he was unable to separate his own orgasm from the gratification which Venom received upon forcing him into such a state and they both rode out the pulses of their orgasm as they came down from their shared high.

 **I love this body. I love you.** It was almost a whisper, reverent as it caressed his mind in its sincerity. **Eddie Brock. My love.**

“I'm sorry for doubting us, dear.” Eddie breathed the pet name, still trying to get his breathing under control as Venom released his cock from his warm mouth, still half-hard despite his orgasm. Pulling gently against the restraints which still held him in place, along with the ring at the base of his cock, Eddie shook his wrists gently. “Now let me go and i'll go rustle us up some food.”

**Not yet.**

“Oh, _damn_.”

Eddie swore he felt his heart thump as he realised that his love was not quite finished with him yet as a renewed determination held him still.

“I don't know if I can go another round.” He muttered quickly as he attempted to rise, ignoring the way his cock twitched at the prospect. “C'mon, love, let's just-”

**No!**

Thrown back against the bed, Eddie sulked silently even as a fresh surge of arousal lanced through him at the powerful display. As much as he protested it, he loved being thrown around and he found the possessive nature of Venom as it protected and consumed him utterly enthralling.

**We have a point to make.**

“Then make it.” Eddie challenged, wondering how far this would go.

As the low chuckle echoed through his mind, another tendril emerged from his upper thighs and wound its way around his leg, moving upwards to caress the roundness of his ass before snaking slowly towards his hole.

“ _Oh, damn_.” Eddie repeated, preparing himself mentally for what he knew was coming.

Writhing on the bed and moving his legs apart to allow easier access, a groan escaped Eddies' throat as the thin tendril entered his ass, its natural lubrication allowing the small point an easy entry. Slowly expanding in size, Eddie bit down on his lip hard as Venom stretched him open in the manner which he loved most, somewhere between pleasure and pain, before contracting and repeating the process as he clenched down on the welcomed tendril.

**We are together forever, Eddie.**

The torment of his chest had resumed but his cock was left woefully untouched aside from the firm ring which still circled his base. However, the pinching of the nipples mixed with the stretching of his ass left Eddie panting for more.

 **This body is the body we chose. We want no other. You are perfect for us as we are perfect for you.** Venom growled the possessive endearments as he continued to pleasure his beloved host in the most delicious way, each feeling and thrum of pleasure bringing him his own satisfaction. **Every hair. Every cell. Every atom of our being is how it should be and we would not change it for any other.**

The tendril within Eddies' ass moved and pressed gently against his prostate, enough to tear a minor scream of raw pleasure from his throat but not enough. Not yet. Wriggling around in a desperate fashion despite his bonds, Eddie found that each wiggle brought a flash of white hot pleasure as the tendril brushed his most sensitive spot with pinpoint accuracy.

**We love you. All of you, from head to toe and organs to skin. Every inch of you delicious. We want no other as you want no other. We are perfect. We are Venom.**

“Oh god. I don't think I can hold out much longer!” Eddie gasped out. “F-fuck. Touch me, please!”

**Say it.**

“We are Venom! Crying the words out into the room, Eddie would have given Venom anything in that moment if he would just give him that little bit extra he needed to come undone. “We are perfect, my love.”

**Yes, we are.**

Teeth made themselves known on his neck as Venom drew his elongated fang-like teeth down the soft flesh of Eddies' flesh. The missing tongue retook its place on his swollen and leaking cock and Eddie screamed out as Venom swallowed him whole yet again. Within his ass, the symbiote shifted to encase his prostrate and the sensation of it was similar to a hundred tiny tendrils each caressing the bundle of nerves, so intense in its pleasure that it fried Eddies' ability to think, to breathe, to do _anything_.

**Forever.**

It was too much and Eddie sobbed out his rapture as a wave of raw pleasure, unyielding in its ferocity built within every nerve of his body. The sensations which his beloved was providing, both around him and within him, as he caressed his most responsive nerves to the point where pain and pleasure were indistinguishable and he struggled to process the feeling was indescribable.

**We love you, Eddie. Come for us.**

He was filled to breaking point and, with a final flourish of that devilish tongue against the tortured head of his dick, Eddie reached the point of no return. As his orgasm crashed through him, tearing him apart and putting him together in equal measure, the last thought to cross his mind was of the love he felt with every fibre of his being for his symbiote as his vision went dark and he blacked out.

x-x-x-x-x

Coming to a few moments later, Eddie was relieved to find that his wrists were free and his arms had been returned to a more comfortable position at his side. Feeling thoroughly fucked, he relaxed into the soft sheets of his bed as he ignored the odd twitch of his body as it dealt with the aftershock of such a violent release.

Bringing his left hand to his chest, he was unsurprised to find the black clawed fingers which were interlaced within his own. They were as close as two entities could be and yet Eddie was forever amused that Venom was still fond of such a basic form of intimacy and he gently kissed the hand which emerged from his wrist and held his own.

 **Good to see you are awake.** Venom commented, sounding far too pleased with himself, but Eddie supposed he could allow it after everything. **It has been a while since I made you pass out. I was concerned I had broken you.**

“No you weren't. You know exactly what I needed.” Eddie hummed, laughing softly. “And passing out is just what'll happen to you after you've had your brains fucked out by an alien symbiote.”

**Not just any symbiote. Only us. No one else will experience this with you.**

Despite the possessiveness of the words, Eddie understood that Venom was not threatening him or concerned about there being another.

It was just a fact.

One they both knew to be true.

His earlier insecurities banished, Eddie felt happier in this moment than he had for a while. Not that he wasn't happy with his life, he knew he was lucky in many regards, but in this moment he felt truly content and he could feel a similar joy that didn't quite belong to him buzzing away in his chest.

“No one else, my love.” Agreeing to the truth easily, Eddie knew he was foolish to believe that he could disappoint his beloved symbiote. He couldn't because it would never let him. “Only you.”

**Only us.**

“Only us.” He repeated with finality.

**Forever?**

“Forever.”

 


End file.
